elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch 2.4.2
Patch 2.4.2 serves to provide some class and general bug fixes. Any additional changes to classes prior to Wrath of the Lich King are at the discretion of the Development Team.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=6136435067&pageNo=6&sid=1#101 Druids * Talent: Primal Fury (Rank 2) will now be properly unlearned when it is untalented. Hunters * Aspect of the Viper: This ability now grants an additional amount of mana each 5 seconds equal to 35% of the hunter's level. * Boar Charge: This ability will no longer make Growl cast immediately after it generates excessive threat. * The pet ability Growl will no longer scale with pet Attack Power and now scales with the hunter’s Attack Power. * in Blade's Edge Mountains are now tameable. * Scare Beast: The range on this spell has been increased to 30 yards. It still has a cast time of 1.5 seconds. * Tamed now will know Bite 5 (instead of Claw 5.) Mages * Talent: Improved Blink (Arcane) now reduces chance to be hit by 13/25% and the duration of Rank 1 has been increased to 4 seconds. * Completing the quest will now properly teach the spell Conjure Water (Rank 7). * Polymorph: Mounted creatures will no longer remain mounted while polymorphed. * Molten Armor will now do damage while a damage absorption shield is active. * New Teleport/Portal: Theramore and Teleport/Portal: Stonard spells are available at portal trainers in their respective locations. You must be level 35 to learn these new spells. Paladins * Flash of Light and Holy Light will now work properly with castsequence macros. * Seal of the Crusader: This ability now increases the damage dealt by Crusader Strike by 40%. * Talent: Precision (Ranks 1-3) will no longer improperly display daggers and staves as a weapon class in the tooltip. * Paladins that already have Apprentice Riding skill can now properly learn Summon Warhorse from the trainer. Priests * Fear Ward will no longer be consumed while under the effects of cyclone. * Mana Burn: This spell can no longer trigger effects that require the target to be struck with a critical hit. * Power Word: Shield now has the correct sound associated with it and can no longer be heard from large distances. * Talent: Power Infusion will now consume the correct amount of mana when cast on yourself. Rogues * Ability: Blade Flurry: This ability can no longer hit critters as its secondary targets and will now use a proper range calculation for all secondary targets. * Talent: Mutilate (Assassination) will no longer incorrectly appear multiple times in the combat log when used. Shaman * Ability: Frostbrand Weapon: Rank 6 damage has been increased very slightly. Warlocks * Drain Soul: Channeling of this spell will now always stop when a player target dies. * Pets: Using a sacrifice effect to kill your own pet will no longer trigger effects that should only occur when killing an enemy. Warrior * Sweeping Strikes: This ability can no longer hit critters as its secondary targets and will now use a proper range calculation for all secondary targets. PvP Arenas * If a character's personal rating is more than 150 points below the team rating, they will earn points based on their personal rating instead of the team rating. * If the average personal rating of the players queuing for a game is more than 150 points below the team's rating, the team will be queued against an opponent matching or similar to the average personal rating. Professions * All 23-hour profession cooldowns are now 20-hour cooldowns. * All 4-day cooldowns are now 3 days, 20 hours. Enchanting * Removed the cooldown from . * recipe now correctly requires 375 enchanting. Engineering * The Engineering supply item will now properly fit into engineering bags. Jewelcrafting * no longer requires a forge. * Brilliant Glass now has a small chance to make an epic gem. * , , are now all available at the Quel'danas . Leatherworking * Completing the quest The Journey Has Just Begun will now properly teach how to make an . * Greatly reduced the reagent cost for . Also reduced the skill gain range slightly. Quests * The categories for the quests and have been fixed to now properly read as Magisters' Terrace. * The Shadowy Disguise will no longer be applied to druids while they are in Moonkin or Tree of Life form for the quests " " * and for the quest " " should now respawn more frequently. Dungeons and Raids Black Temple * will no longer despawn if a raid group wipes during his death speech. Karazhan * Charred Earth ability will now properly deal Fire damage. Magister's Terrace * is no longer immune to taunt on Normal difficulty. * is no longer immune to taunt on Normal difficulty. * , , and will now reset properly. * will now reset properly. * The doors in Heroic Magisters' Terrace will no longer respawn after a soft reset if a boss has already been killed. Sunwell Plateau * Hellfire will no longer remove Dark Touched in the encounter. Tempest Keep: The Eye * Arcane orbs now generate combat log entries. ***Still no combat logs as of 5/15/08*** Items * now deal arcane damage. * Abilities and trinkets that trigger after killing an opponent that gives experience or honor will no longer activate after killing mobs during bombing quests. * Battlecast's Garb should now properly grant pushback resistance in addition to interrupt resistance. * have had their stats updated. * have had their texture corrected. * and will no longer break crowd control effects. * : This item will no longer display a damage range in its tooltip. * The now has a level requirement (70). * Crusader's Scaled Battlegear: The tooltip spelling has been corrected. * : The durations of the buffs received from this item have been extended to 60 seconds. * : This elixir now grants ranged attack power against demons as intended. * are no longer a trinket item. * Haste rating reduced. * Items that enchant other items no longer have tradeskill requirements ( , Shield Spikes, Weapon Chains, etc.). * The has had its casting range reduced. * The has had its casting range reduced. * Many items sold by Consortium vendors are now bind on pick up: , , , , . * Many items sold by Aldor reputation vendors are now bind on pick up: , . * Many items sold by the Shattered Sun are now bind on pick up: , . * The Lower City reputation item, , is now bind on pick up. * Most Main-Hand weapons are now One-Hand weapons. * have had their stats updated. * now has a chance to fail on targets over level 60. * Prince Kael'thas will now drop in Heroic Magisters Terrace. * : Judgements will no longer auto-refresh and break the effect from this item while its effect is active. * spell and buff now correspond to the item name. * has had its energy reduced. * and now properly share the same cooldown. * The will now display the blanket properly. * no longer shares any cooldown with Shaman elemental totems. * The socket bonus modifiers of some items will now properly display the bonus healing. * The reduced cooldown of Shaman Nature's Swiftness provided by the 4 piece set bonus from the Seer's Ringmail Battlegear PvP armor will now apply properly. * : The triggered effect from this item will no longer break Scattershot or other crowd-controlling affects. The visual on the Scryer version has been updated. * : Using this item no longer puts players into combat. * Silithyst Dust: The bonus from turning this item in no longer works for players above level 63. * The gem socket bonus will now properly reflect the plus damage in the tooltip. * will no longer prematurely despawn. * : This trinket will now properly restore full mana as described. * Ten Storms Set: The Chain Heal bonus from this set has been reduced by 5%. * Troll Male off-hand items are now the same size as the main hand item. * Tauren weapons while sheathed have had their graphic readjusted to their pre-patch (2.4.0) state. * The buff is no longer dispellable. * Haste rating has been reduced. User Interface * The guild log scroll bar will now properly display. * will now show up under the Herb subcategory in the auction house. * will now show up under the Materials subcategory in the auction house. * Mailboxes can now be tracked on the minimap. * For additional notes on Lua and XML changes please visit the UI & Macros Forum. World Environment * Creature versions of the Polymorph spell no longer heal the affected target. * The dragons in Blade's Edge Mountains will no longer instantly knock you off your mount. Mac * Fixed a bug causing ATI kernel panics; all spell effects should now be visible. * Weather effects are again visible on systems with ATI 2x00 graphics such as aluminum iMac. * Fixed a bug that precluded use of the FireWire iSight microphone with voice chat. * Symlinks can be used again for Interface and WTF folders and subfolders. * Cinematics playback is working again. Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where secondary sound effects would not work with the Use Hardware option enabled in the Sound options of the User Interface. * Fixed an issue where attempting to use some instant cast spells with Auto-Dismount in Flight checked in the interface would fail. * Items that have multiple charges will now properly display the amount of charges. * Fixed an issue where chain damage spells were chaining to critters. * Female Draenei horns will now correctly protrude through certain plate helms. * The will now play the proper sound when used. * The now gives the buff, "Sense Demons" which can be canceled normally. Additionally hunters and druids are able to track two things at once while using the item. * It is no longer possible for pets to get stuck in place after exiting the Spectral Realm in the encounter. * Blood Elf Priest: Consume Magic will now require the buff to be active in order to work properly. * Undead and Blood Elf Priest: Touch of Weakness will now properly reduce the melee damage of the attacker. * Fixed an issue where some spells had extraneous Floating Combat Text messages when using the Auras option. * Fixed an issue where sometimes debuff icons on a target did not scale properly to indicate the spells had been cast by you. * Ritual of Souls (Warlock) and Ritual of Refreshment (Mage) will no longer be placed on cooldown without having completed the summon. * Looting a boss while a player is outside of the instance will no longer cause the corpse to despawn in 2 minutes if the player still has loot on the corpse. * Whirlwind now has the correct sound associated with it. fr:Patch 2.4.2 pl:Patch 2.4.2 2.4.2